Holidays
by hokkyokukou
Summary: Tsuna regrets the fact that he invited the Varia over to the Vongola mansion to celebrate Thanksgiving. From the moment they arrived, the house had been in chaos, and poor Tsuna tries to keep the mansion intact, along with his sanity. First FF.
1. The Varia Come!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**WARNING:** Rated T for bad language.

_A/N: Haha, this is my very first fanfic, and I haven't written stories for a long time, so please forgive me! Reviews are good, please give me suggestions on what I can do better, but please don't be too harsh on me!_

_I also apologize for any weird spacings or anything like that; I'm new to this, and I'm not very good with computers!_

_And sorry for OOCness. I also fail at humor.  
_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been dreading this day.

Although, thinking upon it, he knew that it was really only his fault for causing all this.

He breathed in slowly and let the air out, head in his hands, cursing himself mentally for being number 1 on Fuuta's ranking list for 'inability to refuse requests.' Even now, 6 years after that initial ranking was made, it hadn't changed.

A few days ago, a letter addressed to the Vongola 10th arrived in the mailbox of the Vongola mansion. It was hand-written by a certain person by the name of Lussuria, and Tsuna found Lussuria's curly, girly handwriting quite hard to read. But then again, what else would you expect from someone like_that_.

The letter was a _request_ asking whether the Varia could 'spend a lovely American holiday over at the wonderful, amazing, beautiful Vongola mansion for a week or so.' Of course, no matter how much Tsuna wanted to, he couldn't refuse. He had complained to Reborn, but the now adult Reborn said while smirking, "You should celebrate a diversity of holidays, Tsuna. It gives you a better knowledge of the customs in different countries. Besides, you should get a better relationship with your subordinates."

So Tsuna slowly wrote a letter back saying yes. Afterwards, he told his guardians. Most of them weren't happy.

_"A-anou…." Tsuna began. His guardians were seated before him – Reborn had called a family meeting for his sake._

_"Hurry up, herbivore. I have no time for worthless meetings," yawned the cloud guardian._

_"OI! You bastard! Show respect for the Juudaime!" snarled the tenth's right hand man, while whipping out handfuls of dynamite._

_"Ma, ma Gokudera, let's calm down, ne?" laughed the rain guardian._

_"ANYWAYS," Tsuna said loudly. The commotion stopped and everyone looked towards him. Tsuna sighed and thought, _how am I going to explain this to them…

"_Um… well, this year, we're going to celebrate Thanksgiving…"_

"_JUUDAIME! THAT'S GREAT!" Gokudera yelled standing up abruptly. "WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP THE TENTH GET READY FOR THIS OCCASION?"_

"_Gokudera-kun, will you please wait until I finish? Please?" begged Tsuna._

"_O-of course!" he sat back down.  
_

"_THIS IS EXTREMELY INTERESTING SAWADA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE STORED FOR US THIS YEAR? AN EXTREME WORLD-WIDE BOXING COMPETITION?" yelled the EXTREME sun guardian._

"_N-no. BUT," Tsuna continued before any other comments could be made, "Um… I've invited some guests over for this holiday…"_

"_Haha, really Tsuna? Who are they?" asked the cheerful rain guardian._

_Tsuna gulped and opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and tried again. The mist guardian (the female one) watched him curiously then thought, _Mukuro-sama, I don't think this is going to end very well…

_Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and managed to get it out. "The Varia are coming over for a week! HIIII!"_

_The effect was immediate._

"_WHAT?" Gokudera screamed. "JUUDAIME! WAS-WHAT-WHO-" Gokudera's words trailed off into an incomprehensible string of curses. _

_Hibari pulled out his tonfas and scowled darkly. "If those herbivores are coming over maybe I can settle the score with that Monkey King of the Mountain of Monkeys." He stalked out of the room._

"_Haha, the Varia? Haha, we haven't seen them for a long time! Haha, that'll be fun!" came the expected answer from Yamamoto._

"_EEXXTREEEEEME!" roared Rhyohei. "SAWADA, I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS THANKSGIVING IS, OR WHY THE VARIA ARE COMING OVER, BUT IT SOUNDS __**EXTREME TO THE MAX!" **__and the sun guardian began practicing his punches in the air._

_Chrome had nothing to say, as she was usually quiet._

_"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled darkly.  
_

"_Yare yare," said Lambo. He hadn't forgotten the ring battles yet. "I think I will stay in my room until this is all over, Vongola."_

_Tsuna nearly cried. If this was the reaction now, what would it be when the Varia actually came?_

Tsuna cursed as he heard the doorbell ring and a familiar voice call out, "Helloooooooo~! We're here, desu wa~! Anyone hooome~?"

He cursed again as he heard another loud voice yell, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! YOU SHITTY BRATS! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT HERE, HURRY UP AND LET US FUCKING IN!"

Tsuna ran down the stairway, only to bump into a terrified Lambo, heading in the opposite direction. "E-excuse me, Vongola boss, but, I don't seem to be feeling too well…" and he hurried up the stairs.

Tsuna sweat-dropped and cried. _Lambo, you have it so easy…_

"JUUDAIME! PLEASE STAND BACK!" yelled Gokudera from the top of the stairs. Tsuna whirled his head around to find Gokudera loaded with a ridiculously enormous amount of dynamite. "Juudaime, I'm going to blow those bastards away."

"HIIII! GOKUDERA! PLEASE! NO! JUST… just go back to your room and stay there until I give the good to go sign, ne? PLEASE!"

"But, Juudaime—"

"GO! NOW!" shrieked Tsuna as he heard Belphagor say, "Shishishishi, are the Vongola kids hiding?"

"But-"

"HAHA! YO, TSUNA!" called Yamamoto as he ran down the stairs. "I heard Squalo's voice!"

"Ah, sou…"

"Oi, trashy little brats. How long are you going to make the boss wait?"

"HIII I'M COMING I'M COMING!" Tsuna cried, running down the stairs, almost tripping. He swung open the door as Rhyohei came rushing down the stairs, punching the air and screaming, "**EEEXXXXTTTREEEEEEEEMEEEE!"**

"AAAHH! RHYOHEI~!" squealed Lussuria. "You look so wonderful!" He threw away his suitcase and jumped towards Rhyohei, knocking over Tsuna. Rhyohei frowned and punched him with his extreme straight.

"Ushishishishi. Well, well, if it isn't the bomb-brat." Belphagor grinned.

"YOU!" growled Gokudera, lighting up his dynamite. "I'm going to kill you this time!"

"Yo, Squalo!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"OOOOII! IF IT ISN'T THE KATANA BRAT!" Squalo yelled. He charged Yamamoto, forcing him to retaliate.

A dark aura came over the front hallway. Tsuna, shivering, stood up and turned around to see the person he wanted to see the least at the moment - Hibari Kyouya.

"You…" Hibari said, looking at Xanxus, who was grinning maliciously. "You and I have a score to settle."

"Aah? You wanna fight, scum?" he sneered, conjuring his flame of wrath.

_NOOO! _Shrieked Tsuna mentally, _THIS IS NOT GOOD, NO GOOD!_

Tsuna rushed over to where Gokudera and Bel were fighting and intervened.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" he screamed over the fighting. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What is it Juudaime?" asked Gokudera through gritted teeth, glaring at the grinning prince.

"Can you make them stop fighting? Please?" Tsuna begged.

"A-ah, anything the Juudaime wants," Gokudera said, frowning. He turned away from the grinning prince and frowned even more. _This will be hard to stop... _he thought, _but, it's for the Juudaime._

_"_Juudaime, please put this on," he said, giving Tsuna a gas mask.

"HIIII! No poison! Please!" Tsuna gasped, hitting his eye while attempting to put it on.

"Of course not, Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled, giving him the thumbs-up. Once Tsuna had managed to put the mask on, he put one on himself and exploded several bombs filled with sleeping gas.

Tsuna watched, terrified, as his guardians and the Varia collapsed one by one, until everyone was sleeping. Well, to Tsuna, it looked as if they were dead.

"HIIIII, GOKUDERA-KUN, DID YOU KILL THEM?" Tsuna was panicking.

"Of course not, dame-Tsuna," came a familiar voice. It was accompanied with a kick to Tsuna's back. "They're just unconscious."

"Hiiii, I'm so glad..." Tsuna sank to the floor, relieved.

"Gokudera-kun, will you help me get them to their rooms, please?"

"Of course, Juudaime!"

Tsuna wasn't as stupid as he had been 6 years ago, so he had chosen rooms for the Varia on the opposite side of the mansion from where his guardians slept. Tsuna hoped that it would take them at least an hour for them to wake up. Once they did find their way, the fights would start again. And never end.

Tsuna sighed and started crying.


	2. Eating out

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not happy. Not happy at all.

_"Gokudera-kun, how long will it take for them to wake up?" Tsuna asked his right-hand man as they dragged the Varia up the stairs._

_"Don't worry Juudaime! A normal person would take 2 hours with the gas I used!" Gokudera responded cheerfully.  
_

_"Aaah, that's good..." Tsuna said as they dropped an unconscious Xanxus and his luggage on the bed in his room._

As it turns out, the Varia were NOT normal people would would normally take at least 2 hours to wake up.

They woke up in half an hour.

Tsuna, with the help of the faithful Gokudera, was cleaning up the front entrance, well, _trying _to clean it up anyways, the fighters had made quite a large mess.

Tsuna stopped cleaning and stood up. "Ne, Gokudera-kun..."

"HAI JUUDAIME!" Gokudera stood up and faced Tsuna, holding a wet sponge and wearing an apron of all things, around his waist.

"Do...do you hear that?"

Gokudera cocked his head and listened with his super-good ears. "Ah, sou."

The noises were faint, but they were there. Clinking noises and faint voices.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, I'm going to take a little break. Will you finish down here?" Tsuna smiled.

"OF COURSE, JUUDAIME! I'LL HAVE IT ALL CLEANED UP BY THE TIME YOU COME BACK!" Gokudera commenced to cleaning as fast and as efficiently as he could.

Tsuna sweat-dropped and walked into the main hall, stepping over charred hunks of wood and slivers of marble. The noises got louder as he approached the kitchen. _Oh, no, God, don't let it be true..._ Tsuna's heart sank as he heard a girly voice say, "Here you go, Boss~! Enjoy it, desu wa~!"

Tsuna quietly peeked in through the crack in the doorway of the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the kitchen staff lying in a heap, unconscious. _Noooo,_ Tsuna moaned.

The second thing he saw was LUSSURIA dressed in a ridiculous apron with pink hearts all over the front. Tsuna nearly fainted.

He then saw the rest of the Varia - either that or he HEARD the rest of them anyways, sitting on stools at the counter-top, waiting impatiently.

_WHAAAAAAAT?! I thought they were still unconscious! _Tsuna screamed in his head. _How did they find their way here so quickly?!_

He then cursed himself for not putting a kitchen on the other side of the mansion as well.

He cursed again when he remembered that most of the rooms were on THIS side, the side where he and his guardians lived.

"OOIIII! HURRY UP LUSSURIA! I WANT MY SHARK FINS!"

_Shark fins?! _Tsuna sweat-dropped. _I hope he meant something like, shark fin soup... _He curled up into a ball next to the wall.

"Aah, sou desu ne~! Demo(1), the boss always comes first, desu waaa~!"

Tsuna rested his head against against his knees, only to bring his head up sharply again when he heard a familiar laugh coming from the second floor.

"Haha, you woke up too, Rhyohei?"

Tsuna crawled over to the staircase across from the kitchen doorway.

"OF COURSE TO THE EXTREME! THAT WAS AN EXTREME NAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EXTREMELY FELL ASLEEP WHILE I WAS EXTREMELY FIGHTING LUSSURIA!"

"Kufufufu, I don't think you fell asleep of your own will. But, I think I'm in the mood for some pineapple."

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think you know what we're talking about, you arrived afterwards..."

_CRAP!_ Tsuna was really panicking now. The guardians were still upstairs, but it sounded like they would be coming down... _I need to stop them before they start fighting again!!!_

Tsuna scrambled up the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"Haha, if you're hungry, Mukuro, I can make us some sushi!"

"SUSHI SOUNDS EXTREMELY GOOD RIGHT NOW! I'M EXTREMELY HUNGRY!"

"If you all don't shut up right now, I'll bite you all to death."

_Noooooo! _Tsuna cursed the staircase for being so long. He wasn't even halfway up. But that also may have been caused due to the fact that he _still_ wasn't very athletic.

"Ah, Hibari! We're about to go down to the kitchen for some extreme sushi! Do you want some?"

"... Whatever. If you make too much noise, I'll bite you to death, Sasagawa Rhyohei."

_Almost...there... chikushou(2), Hibari sounds like he's not in a very good mood! WHY DID EVERYONE WAKE UP SO DAMN QUICK?! _Tsuna tried to pick up the pace. He finally reached the last stair and was face to face with Yamamoto. Well, as close as he could get to face to face. He was still a lot shorter than most of his guardians. Heck, even _Lambo_ who was only 11 was taller than him!

"Haha, Tsuna! We just woke up from a mysterious nap! Haha! We're all just going down to the kitchen so I can make some sushi! Do you want some?" Yamamoto said.

"N-no!"

"Eh?"

"I mean..." Tsuna sweat-dropped. "I mean, you shouldn't go down there just y-"

He was cut off by Gokudera's voice.

"JUUDAIME! I'M DONE!"

_Craaap, whatdoIdowhatdoIdo, where's Reborn? _cried Tsuna. Reborn was no where to be seen.

"Anou-" he started, trying to think of an acceptable excuse. He could feel Hibari's eyes boring into him.

"YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Gokudera. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

_Kuso(3)! He found them! _Tsuna whirled around and fled down the stairs. "You guys, just stay up there!"

"Eh? Tsuna?" called Yamamoto.

"Hmn," said Hibari.

"Kufufufu, looks like there's a commotion downst-"

**KABOOM!**

Smoke started filling up the house.

"HIII! GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Yamamoto started running down the stairs. "Oi, Tsuna! Are you all right?" He started coughing.

"VOOOOOIII!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I WAS FUCKING HUNGRY!" A large slam was heard.

Yamamoto drew his katana and stood in shock at what he saw.

The kitchen had been entirely demolished. Blown up. Gone. Everything was black and burnt up.

"JUUDAIME! I FOUND THESE BASTARDS RUINING THE KITCHEN!" Gokudera shouted to a shaking Tsuna.

_But you just screwed it up even more! _wailed Tsuna inwardly. "D-demo, Gokudera-kun! You didn't have to go so far!"

"Tsuna, what's going on-"

"Out of my way." Yamamoto was pushed aside by a blood-thirsty Hibari. "All of you are going to be bitten to death by me for disrupting the peace around here."

"HIIII! HIBARI-SAN! NO!"

"Ushishishi, are we going to fight?" sniggered the prince.

"KNIFE-BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shishishi bomb-boy, you can't kill me - I'm a prince."

"EXTREEME! THIS LOOKS EXTREME! YET I'M EXTREMELY PISSED OFF BECAUSE I'M EXTREMELY HUNGRY AND NOW I CAN'T EAT TO THE EXTREME!!"

"Rhyooooheei~! It's so nice to see you, desu wa~!" cried an overjoyed Lussuria.

"I'm going to send you guys the cleaning bill for my suit once this is finished," Marmon said coldly, brushing off dust and debris from his neatly pressed suit.

"I will kill you all for causing such a commotion in front of the boss," Levi-a-Than growled, whipping out his parabolas.

_HIII the situation's just getting worse and worse! _Tsuna thought. _What to do, what to do?!_

Before any further damage could be done to the house, Tsuna yelled over the racket, "NAA, IF YOU GUYS WANT DINNER WE'RE GOING TO EAT OUT AT A RESTAURANT AND IF YOU AREN'T READY IN 5 MINUTES, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND!"

The hall suddenly emptied out. Tsuna was left alone, with the rubble that used to be the kitchen. Luckily, he found the kitchen staff unharmed, and he carried them over to the infirmary. He then dressed quickly and waited outside.

* * *

_Chikushou(2), _Tsuna thought. They were at the restaurant now and everyone was there. Even Lambo, but Lambo was shivering and his eyes darted from the exit to Levi and back again.

_At least we got here without too much commotion_, Tsuna thought. _But that was all thanks to 21-year old Lambo. Even four years before he turns 25, he's still pretty intimidating._

* * *

_"Oooi! Stupid cow! We're leaving for dinner!" shouted the aggravated storm guardian. "Hurry up!"_

_"Yare yare, I don't think I'll be coming today..." sighed Lambo._

_"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Gokudera kicked the door.  
_

_No answer came from behind the locked door of Lambo's bedroom._

_"Na, na, Lambo, it's alright! It'll be fun!" laughed Yamamoto. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him as if he were a raving lunatic._

_"FUN?!" Lambo nearly shrieked. "With the VARIA?!"_

_"IT'LL BE **EXTREME TO THE MAX!**" roared Rhyohei._

_"Kufufufu, Bovino Lambo, what are you so afraid about?" mused Mukuro, twisting his finger around his short ponytail._

_"Ga..ma..nn..." Lambo started sobbing.  
_

_"Ne, Lambo," Tsuna said kindly. "I won't let anything happen to you, alright? Please come out?"_

_"Vongola Boss, why do I have to go..." Lambo sniffed.  
_

_"Because it's a good experience for a cry-baby like you, having to sit with your fears," came Reborn's voice._

_"REBORN!" yelped Tsuna  
_

_"GEH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! AHOU-USHI(4) IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR ROOM UP!" Gokudera was serious, his hands were full of dynamite._

_"GUPYAH!" Lambo shot out of his room._

_"Haaai!" Yamamoto grinned, grabbing Lambo's arm, "Let's go!"_

_In the car, Lambo started freaking out. Everything was loud, and the majority of the people in the limousine were fighting. Finally, he couldn't 'tolerate' anymore and shot himself with the purple ten-year bazooka that he thought he had lost, but just found under his seat.  
_

_Everything grew quiet as a dangerous aura went throughout the car, accompanied by the usual pink smoke._

_"Yare yare, young Vongola, what seems to be going on in here?"asked a dangerous voice.  
_

_"O-otona(5) Lambo!" Tsuna was terrified. It seemed as if 21-year Lambo was in a very, very bad mood._

_The rest of the way was spent in silence, as Lambo gave a glare to anyone who tried to speak. Even Belphagor stopped grinning when Lambo took out his horns and started fiddling with them. Levi-a-Than fumed silently.  
_

* * *

"Haaa, I hope it doesn't take too-" Yamamoto started as the waiter took their orders.

"VOOOII! IF YOU PEOPLE TAKE TOO FUCKING LONG, I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU UP!!" bellowed Squalo, waving around his sword. All the people in the restaurant turned and stared with huge eyes and several paled and left.

"Shishishi, I'm a prince, so you should serve me first," grinned Belphagor.

"Scum should always go last," retorted Xanxus.

"HIIII, just-just hurry up please," begged Tsuna while handing the bewildered waiter a 100 dollar bill.

"Y-yes sir." The waiter hurried away.

"Kufufufu, this will be interesting," Mukuro chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

They waited for a minute. Squalo started to get twitchy. Another 2 minutes got Bel grinning maniacally, and fingering his knives. 10 minutes had passsed when Levi-a-Than started tapping his foot while glancing at Xanxus. Another 5 minutes and....

"OOOOIII!! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL HURRY UP?!" shouted Squalo, slamming his foot on the table.

"KORRA!!" screamed Gokudera. "WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING PATIENCE?!" He pulled out his dynamite.

People started scrambling for the exits. Lambo gave one faint, "Ga.....maa....nnn...." then fainted. Tsuna wanted to do the same. Anything to escape this.

Hibari smirked and said,"If you all don't shut up and sit down now, I'll bite you all to death."

"Shishishi, don't they know, they shouldn't keep a Prince waiting~"

"Chrome, let's go. This is taking too long, and I want pineapples." Mukuro got up and left the restaurant.

"Of course, Mukuro-sama. See you later, Boss." Chrome followed him out.

Soon after, Bel started a fight.

"Shishishi, bomb-brat why don't you act like the dog you are and go fetch us our meals?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BA-"

"Ma, ma Gokudera, let's calm down," Yamamoto said pleasantly while holding Gokudera in place.

"Shishishi, I guess you don't care for your crappy boss here, ne?"

"HIIII?! D-don't bring me into this!!!" Tsuna cried.

"WHY YOU-" Gokudera wrenched himself out of the baseball player's grip and lit his dynamite. "DON'T INSULT THE JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna couldn't take anymore and fainted as well.

A few seconds later, while Mukuro was humming and hugging a paper bag with an enormous pineapple in it, there was a loud explosion.

"Kufufufu, let's go Chrome," Mukuro said to Chrome who was looking towards the mushroom cloud of smoke with raised eyebrows.

* * *

_Ahaha, that wasn't so good, but oh well. Sorry for any mistakes of any sort._

_Please review - tell me what I can do better, it always helps! My story seems kinda off to me haha.... D: I think I didn't do Otona Lambo very well... Yeah, so if you don't think it's good, please give me suggestions on what I can do better! Thanks!_

_1) Demo - but_

_2) Chikushou - damn_

_3) Kuso - shit_

_4) ahou-ushi - stupid cow (XD)_

_5) Otona - adult_


	3. Peace, peace!

Tsuna woke up and found himself lying in a comfortable bed - his own bed. He didn't open his eyes because he wanted to remember the dream he had had...

_Wait...was it really a dream..._Tsuna wondered. He decided it was, because it was a horrible dream, a dream where he had invited the Varia over which resulted in his kitchen being blown up and a large fight at a restaurant.

_Yes, yes it was a dream_, Tsuna repeated, more firmly. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.

His guardians were strewn across his room, some of them sleeping (Yamamoto) and some of them watching him anxiously and cursing under their breath (Gokudera). They were all bandaged up, with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. And of course Hibari had skipped the grouping. He then noticed that he himself had been bandaged up as well.

_Noooo_, wailed Tsuna, _Nooo, it's not a dream....It wasn't a dream....  
_

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera toppled off his chair as he saw his precious Tenth wake up. He quickly kneeled on his knees and started bowing furiously while bashing his forehead against the floor while repeating, "Juudaime! I'm so sorry! I couldn't keep you from getting hurt!" and "I'm going to kill those bastards when I get my hands on them."

"Kufufu, is the Vongola tenth awake?" Mukuro looked up from the book he was reading. He closed it slowly and Tsuna glimpsed the title of the book. _'10 Different, Delicious Ways to Cook Tuna and Pineapple - and more!' WHAT THE HECK_ screamed Tsuna in his head. _HOW CAN YOU COOK TUNA AND PINEAPPLES TOGETHER?!_

"Kufufu, I guess it's time to leave then. Sayonara, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro laughed. Tsuna just groaned and rolled over. When the door opened and closed he turned over again.

This time, he noticed that Lambo was occupying another bed, shivering, shaking, and sweating. He was obviously having a nightmare.

"Gokudera-kun..."

"HAI JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "A-anou... what exactly happened?"

"Well Juudaime..." Gokudera hesitated. "Well..."

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna encouraged, taking a drink of water.

"Well..." Gokudera frowned. "... I guess I got really pissed off at everyone and blew up the place..."

Tsuna spat out the water he had been drinking. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"AH SOU! IT WAS AN EXTREME EXPLOSION!" It seemed as if Rhyohei had woken up.

"Ahaha, that was a really neat trick, Gokudera, making the block disappear like that!"

_WHAT THE HECK?!? _Tsuna shot out of the bed and rushed to the window. There was a smog over the city, and in the distance, he could see a black smudge where many colorful shops had been.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"H-hai Juudaime..."

Tsuna clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. _I am not going to lose it..._

"Gokudera-kun... next time be more..._careful_..."

"O-of course Juudaime," he looked away in shame.

Tsuna sighed and fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes and heard his guardians quietly leaving his room and fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OI Baka-Tsuna. Wake up. There's no time to fall asleep," came a familiar voice.

Tsuna groaned and cracked open his eyes to find himself drooling on the wood top of his desk and facing an ENORMOUS pile of papers.

"R-Reborn..what is this..."

"It's all the costs for the damage done to the city."

"W-wha..." Tsuna sat up (somewhat) and looked at the first few papers at the top of the 1-foot pile. He paled at the phrases, _100,000 yen to pay for cleaning, 200,000 yen to pay for workers, 500,000 yen to pay for damage, 250,000 yen to pay for supplies..._

"..."

"Anyways, if you're not finished when I come back, you're _dead."_

"Hiiii!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuna sighed and leaned back in his chair - he was FINALLY done with looking at and filling out all those papers. He rolled his head over to the direction of the clock. _Eeh, 2 a.m. _he mentally sighed. _Oh well. At least I can... take a nap... _He lay his head on the tabletop. He had a few seconds rest...then

_BANG!_

The door flew open.

_What now..._ Tsuna groaned.

"SAWADA-CHWAAN!" cried an super-happy voice. "IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! (_champ!)_"

_...Long...champ?! Longchamp... _Tsuna jerked awake. _No way... NO WAY!_

And there was Naito Longchamp of the Tomaso family, with his ridiculous spiky hair, grinning as if there was no tomorrow. Tsuna let out a waterfall of tears and thought, _Noo, no God, no more trouble... let this all be just a very, very, VERY bad dream..._

But it wasn't. Because there was NO WAY Tsuna could dream up a Longchamp that was so.... _Longchampy..._

_"..._Konbanwa(1)...Longchamp..." _Shimatta(2), I hope he leaves....I really want to sleep...  
_

"Peace, peace!"

Tsuna then noticed something. Something very bad.

_Longchamp was sitting on a suitcase._

_"_Longchamp..." Tsuna said with a sinking feeling. "You're not...staying...are you?"

"HAHA PEACE! OF COURSE I AM! YOU SENT ME AN INVITATION!" Longchamp held up a card.

Tsuna slammed his head against the desk as he remembered...

_"Na, Reborn, do I have to?" Tsuna whined as he signed the card._

_"Shut up and just do it, dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked, pointed a gun-shaped Leon at Tsuna's poor, throbbing head._

"Iitetete..." Tsuna rubbed his forehead. The impact from the desk had made him start bleeding.

"Hey, Sawada-chan, do you need a bandaid?" asked Longchamp.

"Eto..."

"Here!" grinned Longchamp. "You can have this!" He pulled a bloody band-aid off his arm and gave it to Tsuna.

"ANOU...." Tsuna paled. "Thanks, but...you can keep it..."

"Peace, peace!"

As Tsuna wiped the blood off his face, Lomgchamp asked, "Sawada-chan, where am I sleeeeeeping?"

"..." _CRAP! He can't sleep outside, he might run into one of THEM. _(THEM beingthe Varia._) _

"Here, Longchamp, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep in the chair..." _I guess I have no choice..._

"WAAAAH, SAWADA-CHWAN! I'm so touched by your generosity!" Longchamp gave Tsuna a tight hug then leapt into the bed. "Eeeh, Sawada-chan, there's enough room for two... Are you sure you want to sleep in that chair?"

"YES I'M SURE!" Tsuna shrieked, turning red.

"Peace, peace, good night!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ehehe, sorry if it's not to good, but I got 4 hours of sleep last night... oh well_.

_Sorry for any mistakes!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Konbanwa - good evening_

_shimatta - damn it  
_


	4. Shot Too Many Times

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"Wha...?" Tsuna shook awake. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself lying on a hard, wood floor.

_Squeak. Squeak. SQUEEAAK._

_What... what is that?_ Tsuna started sweating. It was pitch dark in the room and the squeaking noises were starting to creep him out.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

_D-D-Demon?  
_

"W-who's there?" Tsuna managed to squeak out.

_Squeak_... The squeaking stopped.

"Peace, peace, Sawada-chan! Did I wake you up?" came a familiar voice.

_Lo-LONGCHAMP?_

"Eeeh," Tsuna sighed in relief. At least it wasn't a ghost... or worse, a _monster._ Even though Tsuna was 21(?), he was STILL scared of things like that. "Longchamp, can..can you stop squeaking?"

"Eeh, but Sawada-chan," Longchamp whined, "Your bed is so... _bouncy!"_

"..."

"But, if you want, no problem!"

"Thanks...Longchamp..."

Tsuna managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

"YOU!"

Tsuna was woken up again, seconds later it seemed. "Whaa...?" Surprisingly, he found himself in a comfortable environment... warm... comfy... _bouncy,_Tsuna thought._ Wait...what?...bouncy? And...isn't it a bit...TOO warm? _In fact, Tsuna felt two arms around him.

He snapped his eyes open as an aggravated voice yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE TENTH, BASTARD!"

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed, scrambling out of the embrace he was in. He landed hard on the floor, later earning himself a black and purple bruise in one particular spot.

"Waaa, Sawada-chan!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" howled the enraged storm guardian. He rushed over to a traumatized Tsuna and started shaking him. "Juudaime! Juudaime! Are you alright?"

"Peace, peace, Sawada-chan looked so uncomfortable sleeping on the floor like that, so I just _had_ to pull him into bed!" Lomgchamp attempted to grin but was scared stiff by the vicious glare Gokudera gave him.

"Juudaime! What is this stupid bastard doing here? Should I blow him away for you?"

Tsuna was too dazed and traumatized by what had just happened to answer.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" bellowed Gokudera, hugging Tsuna close to him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!"

"Peace, peace, kill me dead? If you kill me, I'll already be dead, so you don't have to kill me de-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Eh, Gokudera?" Yamamoto's head popped through the open door. "Ah-Tsuna! What happened?"

"T-that _-_" Gokudera couldn't find a word that expressed how he was feeling about the grinning fool. "That _bastard_ was fucking _sleeping_ with Juudaime and suffocating him!"

"Peace, peace, no harm done, right?" Longchamp smiled uneasily. "I thought he was my old teddy bear!"

"YOU BAS-"

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Tsuna seems alright, just a little..." Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna. "...shocked..."

"Baseball idiot..." Gokudera growled. "_Do you even KNOW what you're SAYING?"_

"HAHA ANYWAYS, GOKUDERA, you should get Tsuna to the infirmary, just in case, haha!" Yamamoto laughed forcefully.

Gokudera snarled and turned to a shaking but grinning Longchamp. "_When I come back," _Gokudera swore darkly, _"I swear I will make sure you fucking DIE."_

With that, Gokudera picked Tsuna up and walked out the door stiffly. Longchamp sighed in relief, and grinned, saying, "Peace, peace," while holding up two fingers in a peace sign. But, for a change, Yamamoto wasn't that happy.

"You... what _were_ you doing?" he asked in a not-so-pleasant voice.

"U-um..."

There was a moment of silence.

A _long_ moment of silence.

* * *

When Tsuna came to, he found himself in a bed (by himself), in a room, with Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted, as soon as he saw Tsuna wake. "JUUDAIME ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"E-eh, yeah..."

"_Juudaime..."_

"Hiii! What-what is it?" Tsuna stuttered.

"I'm going to ... go and do something... now..." Gokudera got up and a dark aura permeated the room. Tsuna shuddered.

"W-wait! Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes, Juudaime," Gokudera answered in a tone that made Tsuna gulp and start quaking.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Ah, it's not important, Juudaime. Now, please excuse me." Gokudera left the room before Tsuna could protest.

* * *

"OOI! BASEBALL-IDIOT!"

"Haha, what is it, Gokudera?"

Gokudera had returned to the Tenth's room, only to find that the only person in there was the stupid baseball idiot.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BASTARD! I WAS GOING TO BLOW HIM TO HELL!"

"Haha, I knocked him unconscious and found this person's name in his wallet," here, Yamamoto held up a card with the name and picture of Mangusta on it, along with his phone number, "and, so I called him, and he came over in a surprisingly short time, haha! It was like he was here the whole time!"

_He probably was, _Gokudera growled in his head, pulling out a cancer-stick and putting it in his mouth. "And?"

"Haha, he said that Longchamp seemed to have been shot one too many times with the... the..." Yamamoto frowned. "Hm..."

"The _desolation bullet?"_

"Haha, sou, that's what it was! Anyways, he said that it affected Longchamp's brain, or something..."

"Not that he has any brains to begin with," snorted Gokudera. _And neither do you..._

"Eh? What?"

"Whatever. I still wanted to blow him up," Gokudera sighed and took the unlit cancer-stick out of his mouth. He frowned as he looked out the window. Yamamoto noticed, and he walked over to the window and stuck his head out of it.

"Oh? Isn't that..."

* * *

"D-D-D-DINO-SAN?" cried Tsuna as he opened the door.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"W-what are you doing here..."

"I was driving by your place, and decided to see how my little-bro was doing!" Dino grinned.

"I-is that so..." Tsuna said.*

"Hehe," Dino laughed, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Well, Tsuna, I was actually wanting to know whether..."

* * *

"WHAT? JUUDAIME! THAT MAN IS STAYING OVER?" screamed Gokudera, showing his hate for anyone older than him.

"Er, well, it's better than Naito Lomgchamp, ne?" Tsuna timidly said.

"I-I guess that's true... BUT JUUDAIME!"

"W-what?"

_"If he sleeps in your room, I'll kill him." _Gokudera stated dangerously.

"HII!"

"Kufufufu"_, _Mukuro chuckled. He said in a low voice to Chrome, "Can it be that the storm guardian is jealous?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said, frowning slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Varia were being kept in a locked room, which was being monitored by Hibari, who was currently sleeping.

_"If you wake me up," _Hibari had said before_, "I'll bite you to death."_

"Shishishi," snickered the Prince. "I'm hungry."

"VOOOOI! LET'S SMASH THIS PLACE TO BITS, BOSS!"

"Boss," said Levi, bowing to Xanxus, who was sitting in the chair that always seemed to follow him around during the ring battles.

"Whatever."

"Aaah, how wonderful, desu wa~! The boss gave us permission!"

* * *

_? - I'm not sure how old Tsuna is __now, now as in, when they're at Nami high. I'm guessing 6 years later they're either 20 or 21._

_* _=.='_ - Tsuna's expression! XD_

_Sorry for any mistakes! Please review and tell me what I can do better!_


	5. Dino

_Thanks to the reviewers! It really helps me write - Cheers me up! :D  
_

_Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

_

"NO WAY!" screamed Tsuna as the ground began shaking underneath him. "AN EARTHQUAKE?!" He nearly fainted.

"N-no, boss, I don't think it's an earthquake..." Chrome said unhappily. "But maybe it would be better if it were..."

"SHIT! WHAT'S THAT BASTARD HIBARI DOING?" Gokudera yelled, running out of the door as best as he could, closely followed by Yamamoto.

"EEEHH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Tsuna cried, holding onto Mukuro in an attempt to stay upright. Mukuro looked quite pleased with the arrangement.

"Kufufufu, it looks like the Varia woke up, ne?" he chuckled, hugging Tsuna.

"HIII! Mukuro-san, don't do that!" Tsuna shrieked, pulling out of Mukuro's hug, and falling down. "What do you mean, the Varia woke up?!"

"Kufufu, when we came home from the pineapple shop, we saw the rest of the guardians dragging the Varia in the mansion. It seemed as if they were tranquilized. The Varia I mean."

"HIII?! Tranquilized?!"

"Hmn. We followed them down to the basement and your considerate guardians threw the Varia into the deepest, darkest, locked room they could find," Mukuro said dramamtically.

"NO WAY!" Tsuna shrilled. "I HAVE TO GO STOP THEM! THEY'RE GONNA TEAR UP THE HOUSE!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet and fell down once again. "Itetetete..."

"VOOOOOOOOIII!" came a muffled shout from below him. "THIS IS TATKING WAAY TOO LOONG!"

"Shishishi..."

"You fucking bastards are taking too fucking long. Get out of the way," said a cold voice. Tsuna shivered.

_Wait... wait, NOOO! _Tsuna screamed, "WATCH OUT, DINO-SAN!" as he scrambled towards the doorway himself. Mukuro and Chrome had disappeared.

"Hm? Tsuna, what's hap--" Dino was cut off...

As the floor exploded.

"WAAAH!?" Dino yelled, as he was thrown into the air and through the ceiling.

"VOOOOOOOOOOII! WE'RE FINALLY OOOOUT!!!" Tsuna watched as Squalo climbed out of the hole Xanxus had made.

"Feh, you pieces of trash are worthless."

"Waaah, thanks, boss~!"

_No, no way!_

_"_SHIT!" came Gokudera's voice. "JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Haha, I never knew there was a hole in the ceiling!"

_Yamamoto, I know you're sometimes daft, but I never knew you were THIS STUPID!! _Tsuna screamed mentally.

"Boss... I brought your chair," panted Levi, trying to climb up the mountain of rubble. Tsuna watched, mortified, as Levi slipped on the rubble and the heavy chair and a heavy Levi crashed on top of an angry Gokudera.

"GAH!"

"Haha," Yamamoto seemed to have the luck of the Gods today, he had been spared from the crushing by inches. "Gokudera, are you alright?"

"VOOOI! VONGOLA BRAT!" howled Squalo. "I'M GOING TO SHRED YOU UP FOR LOCKING US IN THEEERE!" he brandished his sword, pointing it at Tsuna.

"HIIII! IT WASN'T ME!" Tsuna squealed.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Dino peeked through the Dino-shaped hole he had made in the first floor ceiling.

"HIII, D-DINO-SAN!"

"Oh, Squalo!" Dino said excitedly. "What a long time! Now, how do I get down...WAH!" Dino somehow fell through the hole, landing on Squalo.

"Feh, pieces of trash, I'm leaving." Xanxus quickly turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"Shishishi, I'll follow the boss," Bel laughed. Was it Tsuna's ears, or did he detect a mite of uncomfortableness in Bel's voice...?

"Mugyah! Don't you dare leave me behind," Marmon hurried after them.

"Ahaha~! Well, I think I'll be going now~!" Lussuria danced out the door, blowing kisses.

_Why's everyone leaving so quickly?! _Tsuna cried. _Why am I aloooone... _Suddenly, the floorboards below him gave a great _creeeaak _and broke and he tumbled down into the basement.

"HIIIII!!!" he cried, bracing himself for the impact. Instead he was caught, _then_ dropped by a disgusted Hibari.

"You....I'm going to bite _all _of you to death for waking me up," Hibari snarled, raising his tonfas.

"Hahaha, Hibari-san, it's no big deal!"

"_No big deal..._ Yamamoto Takeshi, you have no idea what you're talking about," Hibari hissed. "The house is ruined, my nap was ruined, the discipline is ruined, and now you're ruining the rest of my day...I'll bite you to death first."

"Wha!" Yamamoto yelped, doging the rampaging Hibari. Hibari suddenly stopped and yawned. "Maybe later...I'm too tired now..." Hibari started climbing the rubble, taking care to step on both Levi and Gokudera's faces but jerked to a stop as he heard giggling from above.

"Maybe...I will leave... a different way...." Hibari said, his eyes twitching. He turned and slid down the mountain of rubble, showering an unconcious Gokudera and Levi with dust and debris. He turned and walked away.

_What...? _Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other. Tsuna's eyes widened in slight understanding while Yamamoto put on a nervous smile as they heard more giggling from the floor above. Tsuna mentally screamed bolted, following Hibari. Yamamoto slung Gokudera over his shoulder and took Levi under his arm and quickly followed.

* * *

"EXTREEEME!" Rhyohei roared. "THE EXTREME SASAGAWA RHYOHEI HAS RETURNED!" He punched the air, shaking the sack he held in the other hand. He flung open the door (the door that lead to the EXTREMELY destroyed room) and froze in shock at not the destruction, but the two people amongst the rubble.

He quickly shut the door and whispered to himself, "I must be EXTREMELY tired. Yes, that must be it. My eyes were playing tricks on me TO THE EXTREME." He hurried away, and went into the makeshift kitchen Tsuna had provided and dumped the large sack on the floor. He rushed to his own, quiet little room and rolled himself up in the blankets on his bed and shivered.

The sight he had seen in that EXTREMELY rubbly room was burned into his brain, causing him great unhappiness and shock.

"EXTREME trick...extreme trick..." he repeated over and over. "Extreme..."

* * *

_Um. That seemed EXTREMELY strange to me._

_Eh, sorry if you didn't like it, but please review!_


	6. Squalo and Dino

"Eeeh," Tsuna said, "Yamamoto, was that Rhyohei?"

Yamamoto frowned and answered, "I think so..."

They had found their way out of the basement and onto the second floor.

"Eh, well, Yamamoto, will you take Gokudera-kun and Levi-san to the infirmary, please?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha, of course!"

Tsuna sighed as he watched his most cheerful guardian walk away. He clutched his head in agony and wailed, _Dino-san what the heck were you doing?!_

Tsuna shivered then walked down the hall to Rhyohei's room and knocked.

No answer.

_Eeh, I'm pretty sure I saw him running into his room..._ Tsuna thought. _I'll knock louder..._

No answer.

Tsuna frowned and started banging on the door, shouting, "RHYOHEI, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" How unlike Tsuna. But Tsuna was worried.

He stopped making the noise as he heard a faint voice. He strained his ears and managed to catch, "Extreme trick of the eyes..."

_Ah, sou, that's Rhyohei,_ Tsuna decided. He turned the doorknob and entered his sun guardian's room.

"Rhyohei, where did you go--" Tsuna froze. He saw Rhyohei wrapped up in layers of blankets, looking as if he had just been shot with the desolation bullet.

"SAWADA!" Rhyohei yelled as soon as he realized Tsuna was in his room. "SAWADA!"

"Wh-wha?!"

"SAWADA!" Rhyohei repeated for the third time. He scrambled out of his blankets and grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders.

"HIII! WAAH?!"

"Sawada," this time Rhyohei whispered in a low, raspy voice.

"Hii!" _Is he going to stop saying my name?!_

"_Tell me that was an EXTREME trick,_" he whispered loudly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Tsuna said, bewildered.

"I-in that room, it was an extreme trick, _right, Sawada?!"_

_O-oh my god! _Tsuna shrieked in his mind, _No-no way..._

"Wha-what did you see in the room, Rhyohei?" _Do I want to know...._

"GAAH IT WAS AN EXTREMELY WEIRD SIGHT!!" Rhyohei shouted.

_Eeeeeh, just get to the point already, although I might have a happier life if you don't tell me what it is... _Tsuna thought, depressingly.

Rhyohei started walking out the room. Tsuna followed.

"Rhy-Rhyohei! Where are you-" Tsuna was cut short as a terrified Rhyohei darted back into his room, slamming the door shut and screaming, "EXTREME TRIIIICK!"

_What the..._ Tsuna whirled around. His jaw dropped at what he saw down the hall.

As the image came closer, his brain stopped working in shock, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Hm," Yamamoto put his arms behind his head. He was coming back from the infirmary after dropping off a battered Gokudera and Levi there. "I wonder if Tsuna will play catch with me..."

He stopped by the make-shift kitchen Tsuna had devised and spotted the sack Rhyohei had brought home with him. "Arre? What's this..."

He squatted down and opened it, only to close it back up immediately and stand up. _T-turkeys?! _Yamamoto thought, confused. _What the heck?_

_

* * *

"_Kufufu," Mukuro laughed, delightedly. The pineapple he had bought proved to be delicious. Especially with tuna.

"Hmm, I wonder what Tsunayoshi is doing now..." Mukuro sighed, twirling his fork.

"Mukuro-sama, I think you're obsessed with boss," Chrome said.

"Eeeh? I am not!"

Chrome sighed. "Of course not, Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro gathered up his dishes, got up and said, "I'll be right back, my cute Chrome~"

He opened the door and poked his head out. _Hmm, it's very quiet. How unusual, especially when the Varia are around..._

He tip-toed out, for the sake of preserving the silence and nearly tripped over a large something. The dishes and silverware clashed together, breaking the silence.

"Fuc-- Waah, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro cried, regaining his balance. "My, my, what happened here."

He looked to the left and saw nothing. He looked to the right, down the hall and saw something that nearly made his brain implode. He stared, aghast, but quickly regained his composure. He scooped the unconscious Tsuna into his arms and said, "Good day, Cavallone Dino, Superbi Squalo," and quickly turned and left.

* * *

"Vooooooiii," Squalo snarled. "I haaate this so baaad."

"Haha, too bad, you lost!" Dino said cheerfully.

"I DON'T CAARE, IT WAS ONLY ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

"But, Squalo, mafia always keep their word, and you promised me last time we met that if I won, I could do whatever!" Dino laughed.

"SHUUUT UP!" Squalo growled. "I'm going to slice you to shreeeds tomorrooow!"

They climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Weh, scary," Dino grinned. "WAH!" he yelped as he tripped on his foot and fell backwards.

"VOOOOIII! YOU CLUMSY BASTARD!" Squalo yelled, grabbing Dino by the hair. He hauled him back up, trying to cause him as much pain as possible.

"Waah," Dino smiled, rubbing his aching head. "Thanks, but you didn't have to grab my hair..."

"What are you doing," said a cold voice. Dino looked up. "Ah, Kyouya!"

There was no answer.

"Eh? Kyouya?"

Hibari's eyes were wide and it seemed as if he had stopped breathing. He snapped his eyes shut and said, "I think... I will go and sleep some more." He quickly turned and returned back to his room. There was a click as he turned his lock.

"WAHAHA--OUCH!" Dino's laughter was stopped by a punch to his stomach.

"_I'm going to fucking kill you when this is fucking over, you shitty bastard," _Squalo growled through gritted teeth.

"But isn't it so fun?" Dino gasped, trying to regain his breath.

**"NO," **Squalo said violently, as a person who seemed to be Tsuna came out of a room, saw Squalo, and collapsed.

"Haha," Dino wheezed out as Squalo punched him again. He kept silent afterwards, silently admiring his work on Squalo.

After all, Squalo really did look marvelous with two braids tied with an arrangement of pink, yellow, and purple ribbons tied into a bun, along with red lipstick, eyeshadow, and a bit of blush as well.

He really did.

To Dino.

* * *

_Weeeh, sorry if you didn't like it! Don't kill me! I know it sucks and it's wrong and the only reason my brain hasn't stopped worki  
_

_Reply to **banifi**: Haha, that's what I had in mind, although in a different way. Dundundun....  
_

_Kay,kay, next time I promise to make it better!_

_Sorry for any mistakes and please review!  
_


	7. Alone

Tsuna slowly woke, blinking his gritty eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight that was streaming through the open window.

He turned over, thinking of nothing, remembering nothing until...

"Kufufu. Are you awake, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shook and stared around with wide eyes, in a daze. He rolled his head over, looking at Mukuro.

"Mu-ku-ro?" Tsuna croaked out. He wasn't feeling well today, was he.

"Kufufufu, haaaaaaiiiii!" Mukuro smiled sweetly.

Tsuna rolled his head the other way, seeing Gokudera, Levi, and Lambo in beds next to each other.

"Wha-" Tsuna frowned.

"Hmmm, extreme shock, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro mused.

"Wha- OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Tsuna screamed, bolting upright.

_Sq-Squalo...braids....ribbons...make-up...._ Tsuna swayed back and forth before falling forward into a delighted Pineapple-san's arms.

* * *

"OOI!"

Tsuna groaned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PINEAPPLE FREAK?!"

Tsuna groggily opened his eyes. _Damn, my head hurts like hell..._

"LET GO OF THE TENTH!"

Tsuna rolled his head back, his head bumping into a chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He felt two arms circling his ribs. He breathed out, thinking, _I...AM...NOT...GOING...TO...LOSE IT!_

_"_Kufufu," vibrations ran through Tsuna.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, MUKURO! LET GO!" Tsuna freaked, pushing himself out of Mukuro's arms and elbowing him on instinct, sending him crashing into a wall. All this surprise was not making Tsuna feel any better.

"Kufu..fufu..." Mukuro gasped out, clutching his ribs. "It seems...as if you have... fully recovered...I think... I'll go have some... painkiller..." he hobbled out the door.

"JUUDAIME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Gokudera shrieked.

"HIIII, I'm okay, I'm okay!!"

"GEH, one day I'll kill him..." Gokudera muttered.

"Ehehe.." _Do it soon..._

_

* * *

_

_"_This is Haru desu! Haru is currently on a trip and Haru is very sorry she cannot answer, but please leave a message after Haru's beep!" Tsuna put down the phone before the beep.

_NOOOOOO,_ Tsuna mourned, _No one... not even Haru..._

Tsuna had called Kyoko, his mother, heck, he even called his _dad,_ but NO ONE ANSWERED.

Well, they _did_ answer, but their responses to his pleas were as bad as not answering at all.

_"Aaah, Nana and me are on a trip to IIIIItalyyy!!!"_

_"Ah, sorry Tsuna-kun  
_

He was so desperate to have someone...

Who wasn't as crazy as the Varia.

Tsuna rested his hands in his hands, trying to get rid of his headache.

No chance.

_At least everyone's out... Except for a select few...  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Baka-Tsuna, I'm taking everyone out," Reborn said._

_"WHAT?!" Tsuna exclaimed. He fell out of his chair.  
_

_"BAKA-TSUNA not like THAT," said the disgusted home tutor. What strange thoughts his student was starting to have.  
_

_"Eeeh," Tsuna gasped out, righting his chair._

_"Except for Gokudera and Belphagor, that is," the tutor added._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Tsuna shrilled.  
_

_"Oh, and Xanxus."_

_"HIIIIIIII!!! Why-why can't you take all of them?! Where are you going?"  
_

_"Hm," the arcobaleno smirked. "You'll find out." He turned and left.  
_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna paced down the hallway, and into the makeshift kitchen, yearning for coffee, glorious coffee that would make this headache go away. He entered the kitchen only to see the figure of his nightmares - Xanxus.

_I'll...I'll just act like I see nothing..._ Tsuna thought, walking quietly to the cupboard where the coffee was waiting. He could smell the ground coffee when Xanxus said, "Oi, trash, where's the fucking wine."

_Crap, what do I tell him? _Tsuna decided to tell him the truth. "U-um... the wine bottles... got crushed... when the kitchen.... exploded."

"The hell that's the truth," Xanxus snorted.

"No...it really is..." Tsuna prayed Xanxus would believe him.

"Feh, what kind of idiot doesn't keep wine in a cellar?"

"The cellar was...under the...kitchen," Tsuna started shaking.

"...Oi, Vongola brat..."

"Hiii!" Tsuna cried softly.

"I'll be expecting wine tomorrow, hear me?" Xanxus growled.

"O-of course!" Tsuna squeaked.

"For now...give me that coffee."

Tsuna watched, crying silently as Xanxus poured the last grains of coffee into his cup.

* * *

"Maa," Yamamoto yawned, stretching, completely oblivious to the chaos behind him. He had grown tired of the shopping he and the rest of the guardians were doing and decided to take a little break. "I wonder what Tsuna's doing..." He looked up at the sky, not noticing the stream of panicked people pouring out of the exit doors of the grocery shop. "Maa," he smiled, ordering an ice cream cone from a terrified ice-cream seller. He accepted the bucket of ice-cream the owner shoved at him and looked at him in wonder as the man started sprinting.

_Hmm, _Yamamoto said, slowly taking a spoon from the carton. He dug out a scoop and and placed in his mouth thoughtfully. _I wonder if they're having fun in the food shop..._

The west wall of the store cracked, and a flood of live shellfish flowed through a hole at the bottom. The street was completely deserted.

* * *

_Eeeh, badbadbad, I know, sorry, but I really want to get this done and over with because I probably won't get to over the break!_

_Gomenasai!(sorry!! __)_

_Sorry for badness and mistakes! I'll try and make it better later!_

_Thanks to all the reviewers!_

_Because Holidays is finally drawing to a close, I've put up a poll asking who I should write about next! Please vote! I need to decide so I can think up a plot for it!  
_

_Oh, I think today's I-pin's birthday! Happy birthday, I-pin! :D And Levi's was on the 14th, happy birthday to you too!_

_OMAKE FOR LEVI!!! (for a late birthday!)  
_

_

* * *

_

"Boss." Levi kneeled down before Xanxus.

"What," Xanxus replied, idly swirling a cup of wine in his hand.

"Today is my birthday."

"Good job for you," Xanxus replied.

"Eh?" Levi looked up, surprised.

Xanxus rolled his eyes and said, "Good job on living this long, Levi."

"Th-thank you boss," he looked back down.

"Here, as a birthday present, you can have this bottle of wine," Xanxus held out a bottle of wine to Levi.

"B-boss, I am honored." Levi took the bottle. "B-boss...it-it's empty."

"It's the thought that counts," Xanxus smirked, downing the glass of wine. "Now, go get me more."

"O-of course, boss..."

* * *

_Mmm, can't think one up for I-pin right now, but oh well._

_Ja ne!  
_


	8. Angry Little Tuna

_Kay, kay, pretend that last chapter never happened except for when Yamamoto and the others went shopping, ne?_

_Eheheehehe....._

_I deleted the whole middle section, cuz it was so bad, omg, shitty.  
_

_=.="  
_

* * *

It was a tense night.

Tsuna had managed to find a group of cooks willing to cook for Thanksgiving and hired them over the phone.

When they heard that it was the _Vongola mansion_ they were cooking for, there was a bit of unhappiness on the other side of the line. A 1000 yen raise brought them back up to cheerful heights, and they soon came, right before the rest of Tsuna's guests.

* * *

"YO! TSUNA!" Yamamoto called. "WE'RE BACK!"

"A-ah, I see..." Tsuna came out of the larger, newer makeshift kitchen and stopped as he saw that the bags the guardians were carrying bags, slightly filled with rubble and that their clothes were slightly dusty...

"Y-Yamamoto... what were you guys doing..." Tsuna leaned against the wall for support.

"Haha, I don't know! I was just eating some ice cream when the shop went KABOOM!" he swooshed his arms up in a big guesture, "Like that! and then everyone came out with lots and lots of food, haha!"

_There...goes...another....1,000,000 yen..._ Tsuna gasped.

"WHY?!" Tsuna yelled, as the rest of the people swerved around the pair and entered the kitchen to dump their bags. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!? AGH!"

"Weh, Tsuna! It's alright! It's not as if anyone got hurt!"

_My bank account is getting hurt,_ Tsuna complained to himself.

"Haha, oh well!" Yamamoto too headed for the kitchen, where the chefs were complaining angrily about having to bake a turkey for each of the guests, which was fourteen freaking turkeys in all, not to mention that there was all the gravy and the appetizers _and _everything else to make too.

Tsuna sighed and entered the kitchen, where he saw a large pile - no that would be too small - a _mountain_ of shopping bags piled up at one end. He quickly decided that 5 cookers weren't to be enough. He yelled loudly over the ruckus, "A raise! A raise, okay?! Will you start cooking?!"

The cooks quickly went to work.

* * *

After Tsuna flipped through the phone book, he mentally sighed.

He found a group of chefs willing to work over the phone and hired them.

_Goddamn, Reborn, isn't 1 turkey per person a bit much?!_

* * *

Tsuna looked at his reflection in the mirror; he looked a mess. _Time to take a shower...._ he sighed.

He got in the shower and turned on the showerhead.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" he screamed. He shot out from under the water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist as his guardians poked their heads out of their rooms.

"JUUDAIME! What's wrong?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Sawada, are you all right to the extreme!?"

"T-t-the w-water i-is r-r-r-reallllly c-c-cold!" Tsuna's teeth chattered.

"VOOOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled. He had come up the stairs out of curiosity. "THAT'S BECAUSE I USED ALL THE HOT WATER UUUUP!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera shouted. "WHO WOULD DO THAT!?"

"VOOI! I did it because that shitty bastard, DINO," at that, Squalo whirled around and pointed his sword at a sheepish Dino. "DID STRANGE THINGS TO ME, SO I TOOK 10 FUCKING HOT SHOWERS TO GET IT ALL OFF!!"

"Damn it," Tsuna groaned. The only sound that was heard was the hissing of the running shower.

"HAHA," Yamamoto broke the tension. Squalo had disappeared. "Tsuna, a cold shower isn't so bad!"

"...." Tsuna scowled and turned on his heel, heading back to the shower. He slammed the door behind him, causing the guardians and Dino to jump.

"Hehe, Tsuna's kinda angry, isn't he?" Dino laughed.

"BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

"Goddamn it," Tsuna shivered violently and sneezed. He dressed himself quickly, as the Thanksgiving dinner was soon. "I really hate all of them," Tsuna said to himself, not noticing a smirking Reborn leaning against the door. _Hm,_ Reborn thought, pushing himself off Tsuna's door, _This will be very interesting...._ he walked away.

* * *

"JUUDAIME! WE'RE ALL READY!" Gokudera called.

"SAWADA! THIS IS EXTREME!"

"Haha, yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed, as Tsuna walked down the stairs.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, how nice to see you," Mukuro chuckled.

"Where's...Hibari-san..." Tsuna asked in a dead tone.

"Boss... he got tired of waiting and left..." Chrome answered.

"Vongola-san..." Lambo quivered, "Is it alright if I stay in my r-"

"NO," Tsuna replied. _If I'm going to suffer, you should suffer too, Lambo. _He sighed. "Well, let's go...."

* * *

Tsuna groaned as the squabbling immediatly commenced as soon as he and his guardians entered the dining room. He sighed and sat down, his home tutor sitting right beside him.

Reborn leaned over and said, "Oi, Tsuna, you should get them to sit down and say thanks."

Tsuna nodded and looked at Reborn. Reborn smirked and brought out a gun. He pointed it up....

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

As the room went silent, Tsuna looked up at Reborn's gun - it was smoking. He forced himself to look at the ceiling where he saw three bullet holes. _Damn it, Reborn, I thought you'd fire blanks!_

Tsuna sighed and said, "Let's sit down and give ..." He looked at Reborn.

"Thanks," Reborn finished. "I'll go first."

After saying their thanks, Tsuna clapped his hands once and the cooks came in, carrying turkey and more. One turkey was given to each of his guardians and the Varia, while he, Reborn, and Dino received one.

He stared in amazement as Squalo dug in, spearing meat on his knife and fork and eating them in record time. Rhyohei looked in awe as well, and whispered, "That...that's EXTREMELY extreme," and quickly followed suit.

Yamamoto was well on his way of eating his second leg, and Gokudera, seeming to think Yamamoto was trying to challenge him, was stuffing as much as he could into his mouth as quickly as he could.

Tsuna turned to where Chrome was sitting, hoping to see a person who ate in a more moderate pace. What he saw nearly caused him to fall out of his chair.

"C-Chrome... you're done already?!" He shrieked. Chrome's plate was completely empty of everything except leg and wing bones.

Chrome turned to Tsuna in surprise. "Of course, Boss. If there dessert?"

Tsuna nearly fainted.

"VOOOOIII!" Squalo yelled. "DAMN YOU BEL, DON'T STEAL MY FOOD!" He threw a wine glass at Bel. The grinning prince ducked, and the glass shattered against the wall.

"Shishishi, a prince gets everything he wants!"

"VOOII! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT WHAT FUCKING PRINCES FUCKING GET!" Squalo grabbed Xanxus glass too and threw it and missed again.

"Ooi..." Xanxus said dangerously. His hand glowed with the flame of wrath. "That was my fucking wine."

"Waaaah, here boss, you can have mine - oops..." Lussuria had pushed his wine to Xanxus, but it had sloshed over onto Xanxus's suit.

There was an immediate uproar.

"HAHAHAHAHA-" Squalo roared. He was cut off as a plate whizzed through the air and caught him dead in the face.

"Haha-" Yamamoto began.

"VOOOII! KATANA BRAT, IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!" Squalo roared. He grabbed a bottle of wine and chucked it at Yamamoto. Yamamoto ducked, nearly stabbing himself in the eye with his chopsticks, but there was no need for it, it bounced off Gokudera's head and clattered against the table.

"You bastard..." Gokudera breathed out. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The room was in complete chaos. Tsuna shielded his head with his arms as plates, knives, spoons, forks, gravy, turkey, and all sorts of things flew across the table. Reborn had disappeared, along with Lambo.

_Crash! _Tsuna groaned as he looked to see what it was that broke. An expensive, 1,000 yen plate lay shattered on the ground.

_Crish! _Tsuna cursed as he heard glasses and cups being crushed under booted feet.

He scooted backwards in his chair as a certain person with a handful of dynamite accidentally dropped them by the table leg. The table collapsed. _Damn it, Gokudera, now I have to buy a new fucking table as well, _Tsuna grumbled.

"VOOOOII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CAVALLONE!" Squalo threw a glass cup at Dino, who conveniently tripped over his foot, He lay on the ground, unconscious, having hit his head against the table corner. The glass smashed against the wall, shattering into 50 pieces. Tsuna growled as the painting on the wall got stabbed by 40 knives as Bel tried to murder Gokudera.

"EXTREME!" Rhyohei yelled, punching thin air where Lussuria had been. The force of his punches created dents in the wall in front of him.

"Rhyohei~ Why do you hate me so much?"

Mukuro and Chrome had disappeared.

Xanxus blew holes in the dining room, as Hibari attacked. Marmon left, to reserve his expensive shirt.

_Screw it all, I'm going to have to buy a new friggin house when this is all over, _Tsuna clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white.

As what must have been the 20th bowl crashed against the wall, Tsuna snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.

He banged his fist against what was left of the table, bringing the rest of what was standing down.

"YOU FUCKING ASSES DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!" Tsuna exploded. Instant silence settled over the room. Tsuna had never gotten this angry before, much less cussed anyone out.

"GOKUDERA! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GET FUCKING ANGRY ABOUT SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL!"

"But, Juuda-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! BEL CAN GO AND KILL THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD FOR ALL I CARE! JUST AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T RUIN MY BANK ACCOUNT!" Tsuna screamed. Gokudera stared, horrified at his usually gentle Juudaime, as Belphagor grinned mischievously.

"YAMAMOTO! I KNOW YOU'RE AN IDIOT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE A SHITTY IDIOT!" Yamamoto stared at Tsuna with wide, sad eyes. "SQUALO! YOU'RE A STUPID BASTARD WHO FIGHTS TOO MUCH! IF YOU WANT TO SLICE SOMETHING UP, SLICE YOUR HAIR!"

"RHYOHEI! YOU SAY EXTREME TOO FUCKING MUCH, IT PISSES ME OFF! YOU SHOULDN'T DESTROY THE FUCKING HOUSE EITHER, JUST BECAUSE LUSSURIA'S A SICK PERSON AND BECAUSE YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH BOXING!" Rhyohei protested, saying, "But saying extreme is EXTREME!!" Lussuria said, "But I love-"

"Do you have something to say?" Tsuna closed his eyes, smiling dangerously. He leaned forward, clasping his hands together, cocking his head.

Xanxus looked utterly amused at Tsuna's change of personality. Hibari smirked and said, "So, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you show your true-"

"Ah, Hibari, so you have something to say, now do you?" Tsuna said, turning around. "Well now... guess what, Hibari Kyouya. I..don't... FUCKING CARE!" Tsuna burst out.

"IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CARE SO MUCH ABOUT FIGHTING XANXUS AND _MAINTAINED_ THE DAMN DISCIPLINE AROUND HERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I SHOULD PUT ALL THE DAMN CHARGES ON YOUR DAMN BANK ACCOUNT!"

For Tsuna to have been angry enough to cuss Hibari out too, stunned everyone. They were mentally scarred with the image of an angry Tsuna cussing everyone out.

"GODDAMN IT, FUCK YOU ALL, NOW I HAVE TO SPEND SHITLOADS OF MONEY TO REPLACE ALL THIS CRAP!" Tsuna snarled. "If any one of you, if _anyone_ breaks another thing, I'll fucking send you to hell." Tsuna ground his teeth and left the dumbstruck room.

* * *

"My, my, aren't you glad we left Chrome," Mukuro said, poking his head around the side of his door.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome licked her fork clean of pineapple cake.

* * *

The Vongola were in complete shock for the rest of the night, and most of them sat down on the dirty floor, staring blankly with wide eyes, going through the shock of Tsuna acting like...a demon from hell it seemed. The rest of the Varia's visit was spent in their rooms, trying to make as little noise as possible and completely disappearing whenever Tsuna came by.

"Hehe," Dino chuckled to Reborn. "I never knew Tsuna could do that."

* * *

Tsuna sighed in contentment as he leaned back in his chair, enjoying the rare silence. He sighed contently and smiled.

_It feels good to be the Vongola tenth sometimes...it really does._

_

* * *

_

_THE END!_

_The Vongola thanks are in the next chappie._

_As well as mine.  
_


	9. Thanksgiving

**_These are the thanks from last chappie._**

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Haha, I'm thankful for my old dad, sushi, everything about baseball, and the sushi shop!

I'm also grateful that the little kid invited me into this great role-playing game and I'm happy I got to meet all these great people!

I'm grateful for Tsuna, Gokudera, and all my friends!

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

I...I am thankful to the tenth. I am honored that he let me join his family, and that he didn't reject me like the rest of the families.

I...I am also thankful that I'm not a loner anymore, and that I have....

Friends, I guess... A family.

* * *

**Bovino Lambo**

Yare, yare, I am grateful for candy, especially grape-flavored ones. I am thankful that I am still alive now, with the Varia in this house.

I'm also grateful for cows and milk.

I guess I'm grateful for Vongola

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufu, I am thankful for pineapples and tuna. I am delighted to have met Sawada Tsunayoshi here... Kufufu.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro**

I...I am thankful for Mukuro-sama... I am thankful that he created illusionary organs for me so I could live...I...I'm also thankful for Ken and Chikusa, and the fact that during the ring battles... boss accepted me.

* * *

**Sasagawa Rhyohei**

I AM THANKFUL TO THE EXTREME FOR HAVING EXTREME OPPONENTS TO EXTREMELY FIGHT AGAINST! I AM **EXTREMELY** THANKFUL FOR BOXING! I'M ALSO THANKFUL FOR MY NEW BOX WEAPON, GARYUU!!!

* * *

**Hibari Kyouya**

...

I am thankful for discipline and Hibird.

And strong opponents.

That's it.

* * *

**Xanxus**

I am grateful for nothing.

Except wine.

* * *

**Levi-a-Than**

I am thankful that the boss accepted me as one of the Varia. I am also grateful for....this... empty wine..bottle boss gave me.

* * *

**Belphagor**

Shishishi, I'm thankful that I'm a prince. And a prince gets everything, so what's there to be grateful for?

* * *

**Marmon**

I am thankful for the fact that this world has so much money I can cheat it out of.

* * *

**Lussuria**

Waaah~ I'm thankful for the boss, for Levi, for Squalo, for Marmon, for Bel, and for me and for the now deceased Gola Mosca. Waaah~ I'm thankful for Rhyohei and for the Vongola 10th to have invited us to his wonderful mansion, and for all these deelicious turkeys!

* * *

**Superbi Squalo**

... VOOII! I'm thankful for

...

SHAAARRRKS! and

...

WHO CAARES?!

* * *

**Reborn**

I am thankful that I can beat Tsuna and Dino up -- I mean that I had such wonderful students.

* * *

**Cavallone Dino**

Hehe, I'm thankful that when I was a kid, Squalo saved me from some bullies. (1)

I'm also thankful for my cute little brother, and this great dinner in front of us.

Hm, I'm also thankful for the fact that Squalo's so fun to play with...OW (Dino gets cut up by a butter knife.)

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Eeh, I'm thankful for the mansion being mostly intact, for this food, my mother, my father, Kyoko-chan, and Haru.

I'm thankful for my friends as well, and for the fact that I'm no longer known as dame-Tsuna. I'm also thankful that I got to meet all these people, even if they beat me up, one time or another, sometime in the past. I'm glad that we're all together here, and nobody's...seriously hurt.

I'm thankful that Reborn came and changed my life, so I could make all these great friends...like Yamamoto, Onii-san... and Gokudera-kun.

I'm grateful that we made it through all these years.

And lastly...I'm thankful for... my family.

* * *

_**Author**_

_As for me, I'm thankful for my friends and my family and the fact that there are so many great animes and manga out there._

_I'm thankful that I'm getting better at writing every day. Almost every day... And I'm thankful for FanFiction!  
_

_I'm thankful for all those reviewers and readers who kept my spirits up and pushed me to finishing this story and gave gave me tips and encouragement.I'm very thankful towards all those who read this story from the crappy chapter 1 and kept reading this story no matter how crappy it got, and to all those great reviewers out there. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!_

_(1) Apparently, Amano Akira wrote a story about this - at least, that's what my sister told me. Haha!_

_By the way, I'm changing my pen name to _**hokkyokusei**_ - if you like, you can find out what it means, PM me with the meaning, and I'll write a oneshot of a character of your choice - you don't have to, I just thought it'd be a nice thing to do for all of you wonderful people out there! But, I'll only do it for three days after Thanksgiving -today- so, whatever!  
_

_Thank you so much!_


End file.
